A hinge for a shower stall can comprise two hinge members, one of which has a pair of coaxial hinge sleeves between which the hinge sleeves of the other member is disposed, the sleeves being axially aligned and registering with one another and transversed by a hinge pin or pintle.
A hinge of this type is described in EP 02 77 513.
Between the neighboring sleeves in the space between them, a coil spring which surrounds the hinge pin can be disposed and can have its opposite ends affixed to one of the hinge sleeves. As a consequence, when the shower stall door mounted upon one of the hinge members is swung out of a normal rest position, the spring is stressed and automatically biases the door into its rest position.
Usually, therefore, the spring operates to close the door and, since the hinge is originally equipped with the spring on fabrication, the normal rest position into which the spring urges the door is fixed and cannot be altered as may be desired on mounting of the hinge or mounting of the door. In many cases, however, it is desirable to select the rest position of a shower stall door with respect to the hinge of a structure upon which the hinge is mounted.